Phantom Forces Wiki
'' articles created and growing''. Welcome to Phantom Forces, an incredibly popular and beautiful FPS game on Roblox. It's part of the evidence that incredibly realistic, beautiful games can be designed, released, and made popular on the Roblox platform, without having to be clones or copies of other games. Synthesizing design elements from many other current, popular games, it is currently set in four maps, with all players having access to the four available combatant classes and a wide variety of guns and weapon attachments. Right now, it is currently in its beta phase, and it is subject to change at any time by its creator, Litozinnamon , and Stylis Studios. This wiki is also, like the game, a work in progress, so links may not work right, and pages may not have the information you're looking for. Please be patient, and eventually the wiki will be ironed out and become the all-around resource you've been looking for. This section will be filled up for every winner at the Article of the Month Polls. Stay Tune! Want to get in touch with an admin or a mod? Here are their names: TaigaTheWikiaEditor: Owner, admin, and bureaucrat. Call Me Taiga: Backup account of the owner. WilliamBrain1: Administrator Ivan Clemente: Administrator Godonan: Moderator Heads Up! These users need your help. Contribute, edit and be a hero! NOTE(12/11/15):-perfectpooploop- Hi, Im just here to give thanks to the founder. Anyways, I created a nav box that has list of guns. NOTE(12/10/15):Re:Oh, I didnt know that thing. Thanks for the correction anyways. NOTE(12/08/15):-From godonan, perfectpooploop, the prices will change periodically, due to the difficulty of achieving them as you only get cash by leveling up. Note(11/23/25): From godonan, for those who know source code editing, how do we add captions to an image that is NOT a thumbnail? I try to use the Visual Code and add captions but it doesnt work. Thanks. Note(Nov. 13, 2015): Thanks to a tip I visited one of our rival wikias, http://phantomforceswiki.weebly.com/ and found all the pictures for the guns I need. However, I still need knives and grenades. Still working on the new portals page! Oh yeah, Taiga, could we put the portals like, right under the title because I will be putting the Rules, Head's up, and Admins in its own portal, though they will be placed on different pages. Also, send me your roblox usernames so I can put pictures of you!-godonan Note(Nov. 12, 2015): I added a gallery section for the UMP-45 page, with a sentence or two explaining what could be helpful stuff to throw into the gallery. I would appreciate some opinions on whether small galleries should be added to all pgs, and I was also wondering if we should begin to delete some of the old notifications in this section, b/c it's getting distracting and too unwieldy, we can find the old ones in this pg's history. Drop a msg on my wall if you disagree or something. Also, the current "good examples" of the "proper" layout for weapons pgs are: UMP45, and AN-94. All that most pgs need is a simple and quick reorg/renaming of headings to conform, but these pgs REALLY need some luv: M60(ik, ik, we all hate users of this wep, etc etc), AK-12, M9, FAMAS, MG36(the LMG no1 talks about), KSG-12, SKS, Glock 17, AUG A1. ALL secondary wep pgs(from the Deagle to the Glock 18) need to be updated with the new infobox template from Clemente, shoutout to him and the rest of our MLG staff for doing great work for the wikia so far. Note(Nov. 09, 2015): Testing on Homepage Images Testing Site has displayed promise. As part of cleaning up stuff, I will be having a Homepage Demo Site, where after it is completed, the source code will be copied onto this site. Comment on my wall or on the site if you want things different. Note(Nov. 06, 2015): IMPORTANT NOTICE: This is godonan, I need photos of the Phantom Forces of these weapons: Carbine,shotgun,marksman rifles, a grenade, ANY of the two machine guns, Any of the sniper weapons, and a secondary weapon. for the Portals Update for this WIki. Please take these photos in the lobby, and keep most of the gun parts away form your stats as possible as I will be cropping. In later notes I will ask for more pictures. If you can, please change the background to white, as shown in the Portals Testing grounds in the Homepage Images Testing page. Respond on my wall. -godonan WIP, will include a weapons(and attachments)+gameplay half(tactics, guides, game modes, etc etc) and a half featuring the game's history and about the creators on the other side. *Weapons **Assault Class **Engineer Class **Support Class **Recon Class **Carbine **Marksman Rifles **Shotguns **Secondary Weapons *Attachments **Optics **Under barrel **Barrel **Other * Gameplay ** Game Modes ** Maps ** Weapon Use Guides ** Tactics ** Glitches (To warn the public) ** Interesting Things... * The Game Itself ** Stylis Studios ** Version History ** What's next? (Possible upcoming features) * Testing Sites ** Homepage Images Testing for this WIki ** Homepage Demo Site * Wiki Rules In this section, you can see everyone's edits and what did they edit. Try edit an article and see your edits. *' articles' since December 22, 2014 **The wiki will be 1 year old on Christmas, 3 days before Christmas... *' images' uploaded *' active users' Don't be Anonymous, take your time to login or connect to Facebook. Before you edit, please look at the Wiki Rules and Guidelines page. This section where everyone can vote. The votes can be changable. Every Month the questions are change. Article of the Month= What is our first PDW in our Article of the Month?(WIP) MP5K- because of its versatile and free weapon MP7- because of its fast fire rate AS VAL- because of its unique integral barrel UMP45- because it has highest damage output P90- because it has 50 clip None of the Above What will be the next gun type for next month? Assault Rifle LMG Snipers Carbine Marksman Shotguns |-| Game= Why did you play Phantom Forces? Because its on the popular list Because of the popular developers Curiosity Awesome FPS Influenced by friends Luck? For you, what will you expect on upcoming updates in the future? Re-add Pre-Beta Weapons Maps!!! New Weapons Skins!!! More awesome Graphics I don't care. |-| Wiki= Did you like the changes of the wiki? Yes No 50/50 Did you like the appearance of the weapon template? Yes, its awesome! The font color is incompatible with the background Need more polish No, I hate it. :( Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Tips and Tricks